Another Evans
by Angela M
Summary: Harry is sent to live with an Aunt in the United States how do they hide their magical backgrounds from each other? WIP updated to chapter 18
1. Part 1

Another Evans  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
By: Angela Email: angela_mawson@yahoo.ca  
  
Part One  
  
As Harry left the station and got into Uncle Vernon's car a smile was still plastered on his face from what the Order Members had done for him. It didn't last long though, no sooner had everyone gotten inside the car did Uncle Vernon turn to Harry and say;  
  
"You're going to live with you Aunt in the United States."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked, wondering if he hear right.  
  
"We've taken care of you long enough, its time for my sister to do her share." Petunia added curtly.  
  
"What? Since when have you had a sister in America?"  
  
"Since her adopted parents moved there in '84."  
  
Harry's head was spinning; he didn't understand what exactly was going on.  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"I've though so for years." Vernon said under his breath.  
  
Petunia sighed.  
  
"I have a younger sister named Willow. When you're grandparents died in that car crash neither you're mother nor my self were in any position to take care of a child. Her godparents adopted her and then shortly after they moved back to America."  
  
Harry though about this for a moment, how could he not have known that his mother had another sister. Then he remembered that neither his Uncle nor Aunt were exactly loose with information.  
  
What if she was just like Aunt Petunia, what if she hated magic?  
  
"Does she know of the Wizar.of my kind of people?"  
  
"I wouldn't imagine so. She's a senior at UCLA, and your kind, have their own schools I imagine." Petunia clarified.  
  
"Yes ma'am. When do I leave?"  
  
Vernon interjected.  
  
"We'll be putting you on the plane at the end of the week. Then she can deal with you." 


	2. Part 2

Another Evans  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
By: Angela Email: angela_mawson@yahoo.ca  
  
Part Two:  
  
Willow stood with the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pickup.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Xander it's me."  
  
"Hey Will, you ok? You sound a little anxious."  
  
"I got a letter from Petunia."  
  
"God, I had almost forgotten that you have a sister. When was the last time you heard from her?"  
  
"1988."  
  
"Ya, I remember that. Your other sister had just been killed in a car accident. Wasn't she really pissed off 'cuz she had to take in you're guys'es nephew or something?"  
  
Willow held a letter up, and shook it slightly. Xander could hear the slight rustling of paper.  
  
"And guess what this letter is about. Harry."  
  
"Ok.it's about Harry, what exactly does it say?"  
  
"It says that it's time for me to pick up the slack and take over looking after him."  
  
"Why now?" Xander sounded just as confused as Willow did.  
  
"I don't know, I guess Petunia's been waiting for me to get old enough to take over. I don't get the impression that she likes him very much."  
  
"Ya, but from what you've told me of her, I don't think she's much with the like-age of anyone."  
  
"How the heck am I going to take care of a kid? I'm not even done college."  
  
"Willow, I think you're over looking the fact that we all helped Buffy take care of Dawn. Not to mention that we took care of a house full of teenage girls for most of last year. It's not like this is new territory."  
  
"Ya, but all those people were involved in what we do, fighting the fight and all that. Harry's just some regular kid, how am I going to deal with that? What if he doesn't like me, what if I don't like him? And what about the whole magic thing?"  
  
Xander sighed.  
  
"Listen Will, you'll do fine. Just take things slowly. I'm sure he's a good kid, and he'd be nuts if he didn't like you."  
  
"Guess you're right. Listen I've got to get this place ready for him. He's going to be arriving in a few days. And I'm going to have to find a place to stash my suspicious looking titles and artifacts."  
  
"Happy cleaning, call me when he gets in. Talk to you later."  
  
"Later."  
  
Willow hung the phone up and walked over to the comfy over stuffed chair in the corner and flopped down. She surveyed the living room and took a toll of the things she was going to have to clear out.  
  
Half the book shelf was filled with books on; Magic, Demons, Slayers, prophecy and other things that go bump in the night. She didn't have room in her bedroom closet to stash them all  
  
"Am I a witch or am I a witch?" She asked her self with a grin.  
  
With a wave of her hand and a slight incantation she turned all the titles of her questionable books to mundane and boring titles that on one would want to pickup even if they were dying of boredom.  
  
"He'll never know."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry took to his room the moment the car was parked. He swung his trunk open and gathered a piece of parchment and a quill and began to compose a letter to both Hermione and Ron.  
  
Hermione  
Guess what bit of news was dropped into my lap today. I have an aunt living in the United States of America. That isn't even the half of it; the Dursley's have told me that I have to go live with her.  
  
How am I going to get back to Hogwarts if I'm stuck in the US? What if she doesn't let me come back?  
  
What am I going to do?  
  
~ Harry  
  
He composed a similar letter to Ron and gave them to Hedwig to deliver. The response from both of them came a few hours later when Hedwig returned.  
  
Harry  
  
I don't think that there is anything that you can do, accept contact Professor Dumbledore that is.  
  
Go with an open mind though; you never know what kind of person she might be.  
  
You might want to think about leaving Hedwig with either Ron or my self until you get to the US though. If you try to bring her through customs she'll be put into quarantine, or worse.  
  
Write to me the muggle way when you get there, or call me on the telephone.  
  
Yours Hermione.  
  
Harry put Hermione's letter in his trunk and began to read Ron's.  
  
Harry  
  
Another Aunt? Let's hope she's better then the current one.  
  
Don't worry too much about Hogwarts, Dad said that he could have her fire place hooked up to the floo network in order to get you back for next semester? So if she lets you come back we'll pick you up two weeks before school starts and if she doesn't let you we'll pick you up two weeks before school starts.  
  
~Ron Harry laughed, put the letter away beside Hermione's and then went down to the kitchen to find out more about this mysterious Aunt. 


	3. Part 3

Another Evans  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
By: Angela Email: angela_mawson@yahoo.ca  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
Post Chosen for BtVS and Post OotP.  
  
Timeline  
  
1967 - Petunia Evans is born 1968 - Lily Evans is born 1981 - Willow 'Evans' Rosenberg is born 1985 - Mr. & Mrs. Evans are killed in a car crash 1986 - Petunia Evans Marries Vernon Dursley 1986 - Lily Evans Marries James Potter 1987 - Dudley Dursley is born 1987 - Harry Potter is born 1988 - Lily and James Potter are killed.  
  
Lily is only 13 years older then Willow. Not unlikely considering my own husband is 14 years older then his youngest brother.  
  
Part Three:  
  
Harry stood by the baggage corral waiting for his trunk to circle by. He was still a little disappointed that he wasn't about to bring his broom, but he figured that his Aunt would question why he felt the need to bring a broomstick with him. He didn't want to bring up the subject of magic until he got to know her a little bit better, so he sent the broom and Hedwig to stay with Hermione until the start of school.  
  
The trunk came by Harry and he pulled it from the belt, it landed on the floor with a loud bang. With the rest of his strength he then pulled the bag onto the baggage cart, which wasn't the easiest thing to do considering all the books, parchment, cauldrons and clothes that were packed into it.  
  
Pushing the bag cart in front of him, he left the baggage area and entered the waiting area. He didn't know what he aunt looked like, Aunt Petunia had said she hadn't seen her sister since their parents funeral; his Aunt Willow was 4 at the time.  
  
A sign caught his eye, in large black letters the name Harry Potter was written across it. Holding the sign was a young woman of 22 with longish red hair and green eyes that looked so much like his own.  
  
As he walked towards her, her smile grew wider.  
  
"Harry?" She sounded as nervous as he felt.  
  
"Yes, are you my Aunt Willow then?"  
  
He didn't have to wait for a response, before he knew it he was embraced in a tight hug.  
  
"It's great to finally meet you." She said into his shoulder.  
  
"Me too, I would say that I've heard so much about you.but until seven days ago, I didn't know you existed."  
  
Willow pulled back and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"I sent you letters and cards." When Harry didn't acknowledge them she began to frown.  
  
"Petunia." She said with anger. "Doesn't surprise me. She never returned my letters either. I'm guessing that she must have just dumped them right into the garbage."  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me either." Harry said agreeing.  
  
They made their way out to the taxi Willow had commissioned to wait for them, they had to get the cabbie to help load the trunk into the trunk, or the boot as Harry had referred to it as. The first few minutes in the car were of awkward silence, it was Willow that spoke first.  
  
"So, after you found out about me, what did Petunia tell you?"  
  
"Nothing much, she made some kind of derogatory comment under her breath about you father.your adopted father that is."  
  
"Mom.Sheila Rosenberg, told me once what an open minded person Petunia was." Willow replied her voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Did you ever find out how your adopted parents and your real parents met?"  
  
"Sheila was studying abroad, well abroad for her that is, and Catherine Evans was taking some of the same university courses."  
  
"Grandmother Evans went to university, no body tells me anything."  
  
Willow smiled, and continues.  
  
"Well I guess with my sisters away at boarding school Cathy was bored, so she took some psych classes. She was older then Sheila of course, I think she must have been around 33 and Sheila was pretty fresh out of high school. From what Mom tells me, Cathy decided to try to get pregnant and when she did she asked Sheila to be the godmother."  
  
"Sheila wasn't married then?"  
  
"Nope, she didn't get married till 1982, that was the year after I was born. I guess they were pretty close to the Evans' up until their death, which is why they were named my legal guardians. Shortly after they decided to move back to the states."  
  
"So Sheila and Ira are both American?"  
  
"Yup. So does that answer some of your questions?"  
  
"Most."  
  
"Well don't hesitate to ask if you have anymore. I've been told that I'm a fountain of information."  
  
"I'll remember that." 


	4. Part 4

Another Evans  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
By: Angela Email: angela_mawson@yahoo.ca  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
Note: Thanks to all who told me that Harry's birthday is July 31, that saves me from having to figure that one out on my own.  
  
About the 1980 business though, I'm ignoring it. I'm ignoring it just like I'm ignoring the Harry Potter references made in the Buffy Universe Proper, eg. Dawn comparing her self to Hermione and Willow comparing Giles to Dumbledore.  
  
Part Four:  
  
The cab drove up Spring Street and stopped in front of a tattoo parlor called Semi-Charmed, the number on the door was 1037. Willow paid the man, and asked him once more to help with the trunk, he did little more then dropped it on the side walk before he re-entered the cab and took off.  
  
Willow walked over to Semi-Charmed and poked her head inside.  
  
"Bondy, I need your help."  
  
The man who answered Willow's call was a tanned shirtless man with tattoos covering his arms and the majority of his upper body. He looked to be a few years older then Willow, and flattered her with a large charming smile when he got outside the door.  
  
"Hey Will, what do you need help with?"  
  
She motioned to the trunk. Bondy's eyes followed the motion then looked up at Harry.  
  
"Who's the kid?"  
  
"This is my nephew Harry. Harry meet Dave Bondy, he owns the Semi- Charmed Tattoo Parlor."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Bondy." Harry said politely while extending his hand.  
  
The man smiled and took the offered hand.  
  
"You too Harry, but drop the Mr. around here it's just plain ol' Bondy. Can you take manage grabbing the other end of the trunk?"  
  
"Yes sir.um Bondy."  
  
Harry grabbed one end of the trunk while Bondy grabbed the other. Willow didn't wait to be asked and she opened the door directly next to the tattoo parlor, number 1035.  
  
They struggled getting the trunk up the first flight of stairs but lucky for them Willows apartment was on that floor. Bondy helped them get it into apartment 109 then said goodbye and went back down to the store.  
  
"Just leave that here for now, why don't you give the apartment a look over, while I order pizza. What do you want on it?"  
  
"Anything is good for me."  
  
Willow went into the kitchen and began to dial the pizza guy, while Harry took her advice and looked around.  
  
The apartment was fairly large; the door was located at one end of a long hallway. Halfway up the hallway, were two doorways sans doors that is. The opening on the right lead to the large eat-in kitchen, and the opening on the left lead to a large living room. The living room had a medium sized TV which sat beside a small fireplace. The furniture was miss- matched, with a long green and blue plaid couch in front of the TV, a gold loveseat, and an overstuffed comfy looking chair in the corner. Along one of the walls was a bookcase filled with books and to the side of that sat the computer.  
  
He continued up the hallway, halfway between the doors for the kitchen and living rooms, and what he assume to be the two bedrooms was a large bathroom decorated in simple black and white.  
  
"Have you found your bedroom yet?" Willow called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Not yet, which one is mine?"  
  
"The one on the right."  
  
He went to check the room out. It was a fairly large size, with a single bed in the center of the room and a large oak desk under the window. The bed was covered in a plain black comforter, with large gold coloured through pillows to add a bit of colour.  
  
"Do you like it? I wasn't sure what colours you liked."  
  
Harry turned to see Willow standing in the door way, wringing her hands in a nervous manner.  
  
"I think it's brilliant."  
  
Willow smiled and stopped wringing her hands.  
  
"Oh, if you don't like black, the comforter is red if you put it on upside down."  
  
"Really," Harry beamed. "Red is my favorite colours."  
  
"Well feel free to change it then. Oh the pizza will arrive in about 20 minutes. I was going to walk down to the corner store to get some pop, would you like to come with, and we can rent a movie?"  
  
"I'd love too, what movie do you want to rent?"  
  
"What ever one you want to see."  
  
"Really? The Dursley's never let me watch movies with them, let alone choose the one I wanted to see."  
  
Willow stood gapping, and then anger flashed in her eyes.  
  
"What else didn't they let you do?"  
  
Harry had a look of 'oops said too much' on his face.  
  
"Listen it's ok, it's not like I wanted to spend anytime with them anyways."  
  
"That's not the point. Petunia never made you feel welcome did she. That's why she sent you to live with me."  
  
"The Dursley's thought that I was an imposition on their home. So they sent me here to be an imposition on yours."  
  
"Harry, don't ever say that. Listen I may not have been expecting to take care of anyone, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you here. In fact I'm glad, even though I have a biological sister, because I was raised as an only child I often forgot about her. It's kind of nice to have family around. So don't you ever feel that you're imposing?"  
  
"But."  
  
"See this, this is my resolved face. Get used to it, when you see it you can't change my mind."  
  
Harry began to laugh.  
  
"So about that movie." Willow prompted as she led Harry out of the apartment. 


	5. Part 5

Another Evans  
  
By: Angela Email: angela_mawson@yahoo.ca  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Note: WILLOW was born in 1981 not LILY  
  
Part 5:  
  
They settled on watching Spider-Man, and by the time Peter Parker got bit by the spider, Harry was out like a light.  
  
"Forgot about Jet-leg." Willow muttered under her breath.  
  
She turned back towards the TV and looked around for the remote. Uncle Ben's voice came from the TV saying the age old bit of wisdom.  
  
"With great power comes great responsibility."  
  
Willow pointed the remote at the TV and muttered while simultaneously hitting the off button.  
  
"Tell me about."  
  
Harry was snoring gently on the couch, so Willow grabbed the white afghan that rested on the back of the couch and put it gently on Harry. She didn't see much point in waking him up.  
  
Looking back to the front entrance of the apartment Willow saw Harry's trunk still waiting to be moved to his bedroom. There was little to no chance of Willow being about to move it by her self.  
  
She took one more look at Harry just to make sure that he was asleep then use a simple levitation spell to move the trunk to the next room. No one would be the wiser.  
  
***  
  
Morning light cascaded onto Harry's face waking him with a start, unsure of where he was. It took a moment for him to remember he had been shipped off to the States to live with his Aunt. Looking around with unfocused eyes trying to locate his glasses, he eventually found them on the coffee table.  
  
"Morning sleepy head." Willow said with a sing-song voice when she noticed the movement and came to check it out.  
  
"Mornin'."  
  
"So what would you like for breakfast? I have cereal, toast, coffee or tea."  
  
"A cupa' would be nice."  
  
"Green or Earl Gray?"  
  
"Earl Gray please, that's my favorite."  
  
Willow smiled and motioned for Harry to follow her to the kitchen.  
  
"That's Giles' favorite tea too."  
  
"Who's Giles?"  
  
"Rupert Giles is a friend of mine.a mentor really. He used to be the librarian at my old high school."  
  
Harry nodded, then though to ask a few more questions.  
  
"So you grew up in Los Angeles then?"  
  
Willow shook her head, as she took a tea cup down from the cupboard and rested a teabag inside.  
  
"Nope Sunnydale, it was a couple hours away from here."  
  
"Was?" Harry asked with puzzlement.  
  
"Um.earth quake, the whole city just plummeted into a huge crater."  
  
"Sounds awful, to have an entire city decimated like that."  
  
"Well all's well that ends well."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Um never mind. Listen, Harry can you take care of your self for a little while? I've got to run over to Marksman Jewelers, someone over there went and uploaded a virus on to their system."  
  
"You're a computer technician then?"  
  
"I help out some local businesses by fixing their computers for a little extra cash, but I'm taking psychology in school."  
  
She looked at her watch.  
  
"I've got to run, Harry could you pass me that bag over there, it has my supplies and tools."  
  
He handed her the bag and she walked briskly to the door, just as the teakettle began to whistle.  
  
"I'll be back soon, oh and you're tea is ready."  
  
Harry took the kettle off the burner and was going to say good bye but Willow had already left.  
  
***  
  
Clearing the virus off the computer hadn't taken very long, and when Willow returned to the apartment she saw Harry looking at the various photos she had displayed around the apartment.  
  
"These you're mates?" Harry motioned to a picture of Willow, Buffy and Xander. It had been taken a few days after Sunnydale was destroyed.  
  
Willow walked up beside Harry and pointed to each of the people and told him who they were.  
  
"Will I get to meet them?"  
  
"Buffy, Giles and Dawn, she's Buffy's little sister, have moved to England. So I'm thinking that it will be a little while before you get to meet them. But Xander will be back at the end of the summer, he's on a month long trip around the states at the moment."  
  
Harry nodded then sat down on the couch, looking a little pensive.  
  
"What's the matter?" Willow inquired.  
  
"Will I be able to go back to school at the end of the summer?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"Back to school." she made a gesture for him to expand on his thought.  
  
"Back to school in England. I go to a boarding school; the tuition had been prepaid by my parents." Harry held his breath waiting for her answer.  
  
A warm smile came over Willow's features.  
  
"Actually that works out perfectly."  
  
"It does?"  
  
"I'll be getting my undergraduate degree in May, and I had planned to join Buffy in England once I had graduated. If I send you back out to England for school, then by the time you get out for summer I will have had a month to settle into a new apartment. It couldn't have worked out more perfectly."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up.  
  
"You're moving to England! That's brilliant; I can't wait to tell Ron and Hermione. We were scared that with you living in America and all, that you wouldn't let me return to Hogwarts next term or that we wouldn't be able to see each other again."  
  
"Have no fear."  
  
"How come you're moving to England then? It can't just be because you're friends have moved there."  
  
"Actually Giles has recently become the head of the wa . um.of a research group. He's asked Xander and me to come work for him."  
  
"There was a moment of silence when Harry saw a book sticking out from under the comfy chair in the corner. Willow watched him cross the room and pick it up. Her heart fell as she read the title, 'The Slayers Handbook'.  
  
Harry read the title and looked to Willow.  
  
"What's a Slayer?" 


	6. Part 6

Another Evans  
  
By:Angela Email: angela_mawson@yahoo.ca  
  
Note: Thanks for everyone who reviewed.  
  
Part 6:  
  
"What's a Slayer?"  
  
Willow held out her hand, and Harry surrendered the book.  
  
"You've never heard of Slayer." Willow said it as if he must be nuts no to have known.  
  
"Should I have?"  
  
"Slayer's an 80's metal band."  
  
"You like heavy metal?" Harry asked with unbelief.  
  
"A big no to that one, this book belonged to Kennedy."  
  
"Who's Kennedy?"  
  
"She was my girlfriend."  
  
"Your.girl.um." Harry flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Does that bother you?" Willow asked calmly, it was better to get this out of the way now, she was just glad that he seemed to believe the metal band story.  
  
"Um.n..no." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just I never met anyone who fancied girls.um what I meant to say was I've never met a girl who fancied girls."  
  
Willow smiled and put the book in her lap.  
  
"Are you ok with that?"  
  
Harry though about it for a moment, he knew Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's position on same sex relationships, but had never really put much thought into it himself. After a moment of silence he spoke.  
  
"Ya, I'm ok with it. Why should it bother me, after all it's you're life not mine. People should do what makes them happy, after all love is love."  
  
"Exactly! Now I'm just going to put this book with the rest of Kennedy's things that I need to mail her."  
  
Willow left the room and when she came back Harry had more questions.  
  
"Why aren't you seeing her anymore?"  
  
"It's hard to say, I think that when she and I first started dating she was drawn to my strength.metaphorically speaking that is. When she came into her own strength I don't think she thought that she needed me anymore. So she left."  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry knew it was a lame comment but he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Don't be, I think we were both using each other. She was going threw some scary stuff and I think she needed someone to lean on. I was facing my own demons and I think I need someone too. It wasn't a bad breakup, it just sort of happened. We're still friends.well as friendly as too people can be after they've been in a relationship together."  
  
"We'll that's good to hear, that you're friends and all."  
  
"Enough with my old romances, lets say we go shopping. I noticed that you're wardrobe could use a little plumping up. Now mind you, I'm no Cordelia Case when it comes to shopping, but I can hold my own."  
  
"Who's Cordelia Chase?"  
  
"Get you're coat and I'll tell you on the way."  
  
***  
  
When they got back from a full 3 hours of shopping, Willow was stopped before she entered the apartment by Bondy.  
  
"Willow, I need you're skills as a Witch."  
  
Willows eyes went wide with disbelief, she couldn't believe her bad luck; first the Slayer's Handbook now this.  
  
"Bondy, I've told you before, I'm not now, nor have I ever been affiliated with the Women's International Terrorist Conspiracy from Hell."  
  
Thankfully Bondy took the hint.  
  
"So you're not part of W.I.T.C.H. I still have someone down stairs who could use a little help."  
  
Willow sighed and as she opened the door to the apartment and threw the bags inside.  
  
"I'll be right down. Harry why don't you go inside."  
  
"Can't I come with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't think so; I have a feeling this might take awhile."  
  
"Well do you mind if I go for a walk then?"  
  
Willow handed him the key to the apartment, vowing to her self to get a copy made, and warned him to be back before dark.  
  
***  
  
A week had passed since Willow was called down to Bondy's. Harry had asked afterwards what it was all about and Willow claimed that it was something about a university girl who needed help finding a tattoo that best represented her role in the post-modern feminist movement. Harry couldn't even fathom what that actually meant.  
  
They had just cleared away the dishes from the table, Harry insisted on cooking that night. It ended up being macaroni and cheese, a classic but always tasty.  
  
"Aunt Willow, would it be alright if I made a call to England tonight?"  
  
Willow looked up at the clock; it was 5:30 pm.  
  
"You do know that it's 1:30 am."  
  
Harry gave Willow a pleading look.  
  
"Please Aunt Willow, the letter that I got from Hermione yesterday said that she'd be staying up late all this week incase I gave her a ring."  
  
Willow was just about to say yes when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello." She answered.  
  
Harry watched Willow as she spoke; only getting her side of the conversation.  
  
"Right now? I guess I could. I'll see you shortly then. Bye Angel."  
  
Harry looked questioningly at Willow.  
  
"That was a friend of mine down the road at Wolfram and Hart. Seems his network connection is down and he doesn't want to bother calling the Tech. staff."  
  
"So you're going out to help her out then."  
  
Willow grinned.  
  
"Angel is a boy, and yes. I don't know when I'll be back so feel free to give you're friend a call. Just don't talk for too long."  
  
A wide grin spread across Harry's face.  
  
"You're the best, thanks Aunt Willow."  
  
Willow slipped on her shoes and then left the building, just as Harry dialed Hermione's number.  
  
"H..Hello?" Hermione's voice answered on the other end with a yawn.  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
The voice on the other end woke up quickly.  
  
"Harry! How are you?"  
  
"Pretty good how about you're self? Have you talked to Ron?"  
  
"I'm doing great; I've already got done all my summer homework. I was at Ron's on the weekend, I have great news."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"You can practice magic during the summer."  
  
"But what about Decree for Reasonable Restriction of Under-Age Sorcery??"  
  
"You're in another country Harry, they aren't affected by our laws. I was talking with Mr. Weasley and it seems that The United States of America doesn't have any governing magical ministries or laws."  
  
"So If I used my wand, nothing can happen to me? What about when I return to England?"  
  
"You're in the clear."  
  
"That's fantastic."  
  
"So, " Hermione began, letting Harry know she had switched topics. "Since I haven't gotten a letter from you yet suppose you tell me about your Aunt Willow."  
  
"She's great 'Mione, you'd love her. She reminds me of you seeing as she's so smart and all. Though." Harry hesitated.  
  
"Though what?" Hermione prodded.  
  
"Though, I've gotten the impression that she might be involved in a radical feminist organization."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"The guy who owns the Tattoo parlor, that we live above, made mention about her being a W.I.T.C.H."  
  
"Are you referring to the Women's International Terrorist Conspiracy from Hell by any chance?"  
  
"I can't believe that you've heard of it."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Well you don't have to worry about her being a W.I.T.C.H. they were a leftist feminist group that operated in the late 60's early 70's. It would be a much more likely prospect of her mother being a member not her. I'm sure the gentleman who lived downstairs was just joking."  
  
"Well that's a relief.oh hold on a moment."  
  
"What's the matter Harry?"  
  
"It seems that Aunt Willow left her bag here."  
  
"And that's a problem because?"  
  
"Because she keeps all her computer stuff in that bag, she's gone over to fix someone network or something like that. I hate to rush off Hermione but I think that I should try and run it over to her."  
  
"I understand, it's late anyways. Ron say's hi by the way."  
  
"Well tell Ron that I said hi right back. I'll talk to you later ok, I promise to send a letter soon, and I'll send one for Ron too if you can owl it to him afterwards."  
  
"Consider it done. Bye Harry."  
  
He hung up the phone, grabbed the back and rushed out the door.  
  
***  
  
It only took about 15 minutes to get to Wolfram and Hart, The law firm was located a couple of blocks down from Willow's apartment, Harry had come across it during the walk he took a week before.  
  
He entered the building and went up to a receptionist.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but I'm looking for a name by the name of Angel, I don't know his last name."  
  
The woman laughed.  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
Harry then asked her where he could find him, and the woman directed him to the elevator and told him what floor to stop at.  
  
He exited the elevator and began to walk to wards the cute blonde secretary at the end of the floor.  
  
"Excuse me, is this Angel's office?"  
  
"That's what the name on the door says." The blonde said flippantly with a role of the eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said as he went to enter the room.  
  
"Um you can't go in there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Angel's in meeting."  
  
"Oh." He looked over at the chair beside the blonde's desk, and sat down. "What's Angel's last name?"  
  
"Angel doesn't have a last name, duh. It's just Angel . or Angelus be he gets all huffy anytime I try and call him that."  
  
Harry paled.  
  
"Didn't you say Angelus?"  
  
"What have you suddenly gone deaf or something of course I said Angelus."  
  
Harry jumped to his feet, dropping the bag he had brought with him for Willow, most likely she was in the office at that moment alone with Angelus, the scourge of Europe.  
  
He ran towards the door and pushed it open ignoring the blondes shouts for him to stop.  
  
The man he knew to be Angelus sat on a large desk, his Aunt Willow stood next to him. Sitting on the sofa next to the desk was a tall black man, and a white man in glasses, and woman in glasses sat in a chair next to the sofa.  
  
"Harry?" Willow cried with surprise.  
  
"Get away from him, he's a monster!" Harry cried as he reached for his wand in his back pocket.  
  
"What?" She questioned.  
  
Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Angel and called out in a clear loud voice.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" 


	7. Part 7

Another Evans  
  
By: Angela Email: angela_mawson@yahoo.ca  
  
Note: Thanks for everyone who reviewed.  
  
Part 7:  
  
Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Angel and called out in a clear loud voice.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
A flash of scarlet light cascaded towards Angel, but Willow stepped into the line of fire and waved hand in a dismissing manner.  
  
"Subsisto."  
  
The scarlet light stopped a second before it collided with her and a second later it dissipated into the air. Harry was stunned, but then realized two things; first was that his spell didn't work and Angelus was still a threat, and that his Aunt Willow just deflected his attack with wandless magic.  
  
Harry didn't know what issue to address first, but when he saw Angel stand up from his position on the desk and move towards his aunt he yelled again.  
  
"Aunt Willow, get away from him! He's a vampire."  
  
But Willow didn't move, in stead she smiled.  
  
"I know."  
  
"If you know then get away from him." Harry raised his wand again, but with a flick of her wrist the wand was ripped out of his hand and then sail across the room to land in Willow's open palm.  
  
"Harry, Angel has a soul, he's good now."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Because I'm the one who gave it to him."  
  
"You're a witch!"  
  
The attractive black man on the couch gave a snort, and in an amused voice commented.  
  
"He's real quick on the up take isn't he?"  
  
Willow ignored the comment and walked away from Angel to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Angel isn't Angelus anymore Harry. You don't have to worry, he won't hurt me."  
  
"As if he could, our little witch here would flay him, for lack of a better use of word, alive if he took one step out line towards her. I mean the serious mojo that Red here commands, if you could have seen her.."  
  
"Spike, enough." Willow said giving a look of resolve towards the newly re-corporialized vampire.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to press his aunt on the Angelus issue, but now he wanted to drill her with curious questions about her magical abilities.  
  
"Listen, I hate to break this up but you still haven't said if you'll help me with the Malfoy case." The black man, Charles Gunn said while looking at Willow.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide with the mention of Malfoy.  
  
"I still don't see why you need me there." Willow responded for a moment forgetting about Harry.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy refuses to talk to a non-magical lawyer. He insists on having a dark arts witch or wizard present."  
  
"Listen I try to avoid the dark arts these days."  
  
"I hear ya, but you're the closest thing we've got, Angel here canned all the evil witches and wizards working here."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, but stayed silent to hear where it was going.  
  
"Gunn, from what you've told me this guy sounds like a Nazi, propagating the 'pure' wizarding race."  
  
"We aren't helping him per say, we just want to bring down his Hitler that's all. We just need him to name some of his co-conspirators that's all, and we'll move him to a medium security prison."  
  
This time Harry couldn't remain silent.  
  
"You work for Malfoy?" Harry asked looking from one person to the next, as he backed away slightly.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy is a client of Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"But he's evil, you can't help him."  
  
"Listen kid, we don't want to help him, we want to help the D.A. by giving them the names of other known death eaters."  
  
"You can't make that deal, it would." Harry was about to say that it would blow Professor Snape's cover but stopped himself.  
  
"It would what?" Willow presses her nephew.  
  
"I can't say, but to press this deal on Malfoy would put those opposed to Voldemort in great danger. Before you make any moves I strongly suggest that you contact Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Kid.what's you're name anyways?" Gunn asked realizing that in all the excitement of Harry trying to attack Angel that no introductions were made.  
  
"Harry, Harry Po.." He was cut off by the other Englishman in the room, Wesley Windham-Price.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"You know my nephew?" Willow said with surprise.  
  
"I can't believe that I didn't recognize him when he first entered the room."  
  
"How do you know my nephew?"  
  
"He's the boy who lived; he stopped Voldemort the first time. Willow how can you know who Voldemort is and not know the part your own nephew played in his down fall?"  
  
"The coven wasn't exactly forthcoming with information Wes; they wanted to keep as much information about the wizarding world away from me as possible. The fact that I found out about Voldemort was purely by accident. One of the witches mentioned his name and then started to tell me about his evil pureblood manifesto."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Can we get back to the topic at hand?" Gunn interrupted.  
  
"I think we should do what Harry says, and contact this Albus person." Angel added.  
  
"Angel he's a kid." Gunn said raising his voice.  
  
"But there's a prophecy." Wes interjected.  
  
"Oh great just what we need." Sighing Gunn said sitting back down.  
  
"Harry Potter has more at stake in this whole scenario then we do. We should at least follow his advice and contact Albus Dumbledore. He is after all like Angel a champion."  
  
Gunn snorted again. "He's a kid."  
  
"So was I when I gave Angel his soul the first time, and I wasn't much older when I helped stop the mayor from ascending. Age doesn't matter, I agree with Wes and Angel, take his advice."  
  
Gunn sighed and looked at Angel, "You're the boss."  
  
"Give me a call when you've sort things out a little, I think Harry and I need to talk." Willow said while walking out of the office, with Harry walking close behind. 


	8. Part 8

Another Evans  
  
By: Angela Email: angela_mawson@yahoo.ca  
  
Note: Thanks for everyone who reviewed.  
  
Part 8:  
  
Harry rode down in the elevator in silence next to his aunt. He tried to absorbed all the information that he just learnt; Aunt Willow was a witch, and the law firm that has Lucius Malfoy as a client wants to contract her help. Not to mention that apparently his Aunt is or was, Harry wasn't to sure on that one, a Dark Arts witch.  
  
The Elevator stopped, and the door opened up to the lobby. Willow stepped out and Harry followed her out of the building.  
  
"So, I think we should head home and." Willow began but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Are you into the Dark Arts?"  
  
"How do you define the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"No.no it isn't." Harry's eyes pleaded with her.  
  
"Harry, I ."  
  
"No, no I can't hear this." He shook his head and began to walk away from her, briskly.  
  
"Harry, wait!" She started to go after him, but a hand held her back.  
  
"Let him go luv, he needs some time."  
  
Willow turned around to face Spike, wonder for a moment how he got downstairs so quick.  
  
"It's dangerous, I can't let him wonder the streets alone at night just because he's upset."  
  
"He won't be alone, I'll tail him."  
  
Willow gave a doubtful look. He returned her look with a large grin.  
  
"Trust me; he won't even know I'm there."  
  
***  
  
Harry switched from a brisk walk to an out and out run, and he didn't stop until he reached a quiet park 6 blocks away from Wolfram and Hart. He bent over and put his hands on his knees and took some deep breaths.  
  
"Mate, if you're breathing that heavy you need to exercise more."  
  
Harry snapped up, and saw the blonde man from Angelus' make that Angel's office.  
  
"I'm not you're mate. My mates don't work for Malfoy."  
  
"As it stands I don't work for Malfoy. I don't work at all."  
  
"Why were you in Angel's office then?"  
  
"Because I've made it my mission in life to make Angel's as intolerable as possible. Sit down."  
  
Harry obeyed and turned to face the man.  
  
"Why? Who are you anyways?"  
  
"Name's Spike."  
  
Harry's eyes went wide and he started to stand up, but Spike's hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down to the bench.  
  
"I see you've heard of me. We'll don't worry, like the Nancy-boy I've got me a soul too. Why I like to torment Angel, well that's a long story and not really the point at the moment. I'm here to talk about Red."  
  
"So talk."  
  
"You're all angry for no reason. Why is that exactly? Because she has a friend who runs a law firm that just happens to represent this evil wizard?"  
  
"I just found out that my Aunt is an evil witch. She practices the Dark Arts."  
  
"Don't go rattling off about things you don't understand whelp. You're Aunt is a champion."  
  
Harry gave a sneer that would have made Snape proud.  
  
"Like Angel?"  
  
Spike snorted.  
  
"See there you go, everyone always calls Angel this great champion but guess what he didn't have a choice. Now Red, she did. She choose to face the forces of darkness so who do you think's the greater champion?"  
  
"So what, back home we have witches and wizards who fight against the Dark Arts everyday. What makes her special?"  
  
"Willow was an average everyday non-magical human when she started the fight against darkness. She's not like you mate, she wasn't born magical. In fact she didn't even dabble in magic until she was 17."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"You'll have to take Willow up on the how's and what's. All I can say is that I watched her go from dabbling in magic to an uber-witch."  
  
Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"Was she Dark Arts?"  
  
"For awhile, ever hear the saying that absolute power corrupts absolutely?"  
  
Harry nodded and let Spike continue.  
  
"Well that statement is even truer when it comes to magic. Some one killed some one that Willow loved, and she lost it. I won't go into the details, but suffice to say that her handy work impressed quite a few of the more powerful demons, D'Hoffryn the patron of the vengeances demon's guild for example."  
  
"So she's evil then?"  
  
"Let me finish! While doing some pretty nasty mojo she was stopped by a friend and she realized the error of her ways. She tried to avoid magic, but it became a part of her. She was so bloody scared of performing the smallest of spells just incase she became overwhelmed with darkness again."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So last year, we were fighting the First Evil, Uber-Vampires were on the verge of busting out of the hellmouth and the only thing standing between them and the rest of the world were two Slayers, a whack of potential slayers, me, a couple of regular humans and Willow."  
  
"What's a slayer?"  
  
Spike sighed in frustration.  
  
"The Slayer is a girl who is destined to fight vampires and other nasty thing that go bump in the night. Got it? Well during this battle there were two Slayers, but there should only be one at a time. Are you following me? Ok, so thousands of Uber-Vamps against two Slayers and a bunch of little girls, the odds were pretty bleak. The point of the story is that Willow evened up the odds. She turned each and every one of those little girls into a Slayer, with the strength and skill to stand up to the darkness. She had to draw on to some pretty powerful magic, not just any magic she had to tap into some divine power. Only someone with pure intentions could do that."  
  
"So what you're saying is that Aunt Willow has been both uber-evil and uber-good at different times in her life."  
  
"No, what I'm trying to say is that your aunt is only human. She made some mistakes, so yes she was Dark Arts, for a short period of time. If situations were reversed you might have done exactly the same thing. Judge not lest ye be judged you're self."  
  
"It would be so much easier if life were a little more black and white." Harry said solemnly.  
  
"Sorry mate, there are only shades of gray. There are always exceptions to the rules; Vampires with souls, Good witches turned bad, renegade Slayers, peaceful demons. Few things are cut and dry, live with it."  
  
"I guess I should be talking to Willow about all of this huh?"  
  
"You guessed right ."  
  
A deep voice rang out in the darkness.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry watched in horror as Spike's eyes rolled up into his head and his limp body hit the ground.  
  
The person who commanded the killing curse stepped out of the shadows. It was a tall dark haired man wearing black jeans and a short sleeved t-shirt. He pointed his want at Harry, who could see the Dark Mark clearly on the wizards arm.  
  
"Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort will be very please when I bring you to him."  
  
Harry saw the wizard point a gun with his non-wand hand directly at him. The man pulled the trigger before Harry could even draw his wand.  
  
"Say good night Potter."  
  
Everything went black. 


	9. Part 9

Another Evans  
  
By: Angela Email: angela_mawson@yahoo.ca  
  
Note: Wow, I can't believe the fantastic reviews that I got. Some of you came pretty darn close to guessing what I was going to do. Kudos.  
  
Thanks again to everyone!  
  
Part 9:  
  
Willow had been pacing in her apartment for over an hour.  
  
"Where is he, damn it!" She said quietly under her breath, as she walked to the phone in the kitchen and dialed Angel's number.  
  
"Angel's office." The perky voice of Harmony answered on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Harm, I need to talk to Angel."  
  
"He's in a meeting."  
  
"It's important. Just patch me through."  
  
"Fine, what ever." Harmony said flippantly.  
  
Willow waited for the phone to get pickup, and just when she was about to hang up a very irritated voice barked into the phone.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Calm down Angel, it's me."  
  
"Oh sorry about that, I'm in a meeting with the guy Harry told us to contact."  
  
"Dumbledore, what does he have to say?"  
  
"Pretty much that more people will be put at risk if we place that kind of deal on the table."  
  
"What are you going to do then?"  
  
"Since Malfoy doesn't know about the deal, we're just going to neglect to tell him."  
  
"Harry will be happy to hear that."  
  
"How is he anyways, he seemed kind of upset."  
  
"You have no idea. Has Spike come back yet?" Willow asked changing the topic.  
  
"I didn't even realize that he was gone."  
  
"That's not of the good."  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"He went after Harry that is after Harry couldn't deal and ran away. Couldn't handle the former darkness I think. But they haven't come back yet. I was getting kind of worried."  
  
"I can arrange a team if you."  
  
Willow cut him off.  
  
"Not that's ok; I'll just do a locator spell. I'll call again if I need help."  
  
"Alright then, I should get back to Albus anyways. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and quickly jumped to one of the bookcases dropping the glamour spell that hid all her mystical books and items.  
  
Gathering the required ingredients and a map of LA she took them to the kitchen and began to brew.  
  
When it was finished, she sprinkled a few drops of the potion on the map and chanted for Mercury god of travelers to guide her to Harry. But nothing came up, zilch. She tried twice more for good measure but still it yielded the same results. So she tried again for Spike. It directed her to a park some blocks away from Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Wasting no time she apparated there rather then running across town or hailing a taxi.  
  
She saw his body in front of a bench, thankfully no one was around. She knelt beside him and began to shake his shoulder.  
  
"Spike, Spike wake up!"  
  
He began to stir and mumbled something that sounded roughly like.  
  
"Go away mum, I don't want to go for tea."  
  
"Come on Spike, I need you to wake up."  
  
His eyes shot open and he jumped up. Willow got to her feet.  
  
"What happened, where's Harry?" Willow asked quickly.  
  
Spike looked around for a moment and though about what happened.  
  
"I was having a heart to heart with the boy, when I hear some bloke yell something at me. Then I woke up and saw you here."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Something like Ava Kevlar?"  
  
"Avada Kedavra?"  
  
"That's it, how'd you know?"  
  
Willow swore under her breath.  
  
"Just be thankful that you're already dead, because that curse would have stopped your heart faster then Ben Johnson on steroids."  
  
"That bad huh?"  
  
"From what sources I've read there's no counter curse. Spike you have to try and remember everything you can from before you woke up."  
  
Spike lit a cigarette and passed back and forth for a moment or two.  
  
"Anytime now Spike." She said with great impatient.  
  
"Keep you're knickers on I'm thinking.wait I remember the smell of salt just before I got hit with the curse."  
  
"Salt, that's it?"  
  
"No, no, there was something else, something that smelt like."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Fish."  
  
"Fish?"  
  
"Fish!"  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and then there eyes lit up with realization at the same time.  
  
"The pier."  
  
***  
  
Slowly his vision cleared up, and the first thing that he saw was the man who had shot him. Harry tried to feel his chest for injury but found that his hands were bound behind him.  
  
"Surprise, you're not dead." The man said holding the gun up.  
  
"I don't appear to be shot?" Harry managed to say with confusion.  
  
"Really Potter, you grew up with muggles. I would have expected you to know the difference between a fire arm and a tranquilizer gun."  
  
Harry tried to find his wand, perhaps he could use it to loosen the ropes.  
  
"Looking for this?" He held up Harry's 11 inch holly wand, and promptly broke it in two.  
  
"You.you."  
  
"Broke it? See that's the problem with some wizards, they're all fair play and 'let's give the enemy their wand so we can duel like gentle- wizards.' From what I hear the Dark Lord did just that, and look where that got him. Behaved like a third rate Bond villain rather then the Lord of Darkness that he is."  
  
For a brief moment Harry thought it was odd that this wizard had referenced pop culture but put it out of his mind for the moment.  
  
"Not very respectful for Death Eater are you?" Harry ground out with anger as he watched the wizard throw his wand off the pier and into the ocean.  
  
"When the Dark Lord is before me, I'll bow and scrape to his content. However when I'm not, why bother with pretense. The Death Eaters aren't really working with him because he's a great leader; they're not even really following him because they believe in his ideology, well some do, but not all."  
  
"It's the killing and violence isn't it." Harry's voice was seething. He used his anger to stop him from being terrified.  
  
"It's not about the violence Harry, it's about the power."  
  
Harry turned to see his Aunt and the vampire Spike standing on the land side of the pier, and they began to walk towards them.  
  
"Aunt Willow!"  
  
The Wizard looked towards Willow and Spike with a sneer.  
  
"Muggles."  
  
"Untie my nephew." It wasn't a request.  
  
"I think not, he'll be a trophy that will please the Dark Lord to no end I would imagine."  
  
Willow didn't respond and Spike just stood by her waiting for her lead. She looked around her surroundings and on the wall of one of the warehouses that surrounded them she saw a fire axe. She made a motion and the axe flew through the glass of its protective case and came hurdling towards the Wizard.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" The Wizard cried out pointing his wand at piece of driftwood which flew in front of him just in time for the axe to get imbedded in it.  
  
"Careful Red, you wouldn't want more blood on you're hands." Spike said warningly.  
  
"I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Who are you?" The Wizard demanded.  
  
Harry looked at his Aunt in shock and amazement as her eyes went completely black.  
  
"I'm no one to be trifled with." Her voice then switched from regular menace, and when she spoke her voice grew louder and echoed around them.  
  
"Goddess Hecate," She brought her hands up towards her chest. "Work thy will, before thee let the unclean thing crawl!"  
  
Between her hands red swirling light formed, and as pushed it towards the Wizard who instantly turned into a Rat.  
  
Harry looked from the rodent to his Aunt and noticed that her eyes had turned back to normal.  
  
"We'd better catch the rat." Spike said as he began to move towards it.  
  
"No."  
  
Spike turned to Willow.  
  
"Why the bloody hell not? What if he becomes human again?"  
  
"I'm counting on it. Actually seeing as Amy couldn't de-rat herself, my guess is that he can't do it either. Chances are he'll go crawling back to Voldemort for a counter spell."  
  
"And the advantage of that would be?"  
  
"Voldemort will know that Harry's protected. It sends out a message."  
  
Willow bent down to untie Harry and he grinned up at her.  
  
"Don't mess with my Aunt."  
  
Willow smiled at Harry and drew him into a hug.  
  
"Exactly, I'm so glad that you're ok. When I couldn't find you I was so worried. That guy must have done a concealor spell to mask you. Do you know who he was?"  
  
Harry looked towards the rat that was now racing to one of the docked boats.  
  
"No idea, he never said."  
  
Spike lit up another cigarette and gave one last look at the boat that the rat boarded.  
  
"Chances are you'll see him again. Mark my words." 


	10. Part 10

Another Evan's  
  
By: Angela angela_tenshi@yahoo.com  
  
Notes: You all rock, have I mentioned that before? Thank you so much for emailing and reviewing me.  
  
This is a very dialogue driven chapter forgive me.  
  
Part 10:  
  
Spike opted to go back to the office, seeing as Willow wasn't going to let anything happen to Harry. They arrived at the apartment and right away Harry noticed that it was different.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Oh, well I didn't know you were a wizard so I put a glamour spell on my magic stuff till I could break the news gently to you." Willow gave an empathetic look and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry, I'm afraid that Magic is real." Her lips curled into a small and Harry's did the same.  
  
"How is it that you do wandless magic?" Harry asked taking a seat in the living room. Willow followed suit and joined him.  
  
"My magic is quiet different then yours Harry. No, don't talk for a moment let me finish. You see you're magic is a part of you. Now mine wasn't always so. I was born what you call a muggle."  
  
Harry couldn't help it, he interrupted.  
  
"But how is that possible? Muggles can't do magic."  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
"Who says so? I hate to tell you this Harry but the wizarding world that you live in is rather biased, and sometimes as blind to things in the world as most muggles. Muggles can do magic, they just have to access it a different way then you. Because it's not a part of them they have to draw the energy from the elements or by petitioning a god for help."  
  
"Like you did when you turned that Death Eater into a rat?"  
  
"Exactly like that. Hecate is the most powerful of the magically goddess."  
  
"But since you petitioned for Hecate's help in turning him in a rat, how will Voldemort change him back? I have strong doubts that he 'prays' to anyone."  
  
"There's more then one way to skin a nerd Harry. If he knew the counter spell all he would have to do is ask Hecate to depart, however if he has any skill in transfiguration he might fix him that way."  
  
"So magic is interchangeable?"  
  
"Not always, but sometimes. You're magic is very much like a science, there are certain potions, and spells and ways to flick you're wrist, one way to do things and one way only. My type of magic is very primal, and very dangerous. That's why my magic is often referred to as The Dark Arts. Now don't give me that look, it's not all evil, some of the magic is very pure light magic, but you know what they say about too much of a good thing."  
  
"Could I do you're type of magic?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably, it would probably be easier for you to learn it then it was for me. You won't get physically drained like I did when I started. But why would you want to, you have a wand?"  
  
"That Death Eater broke my wand and threw it into the ocean."  
  
"Harry I can teach you a few incantations and spells for protection but I don't want you traveling down my path."  
  
"I won't, I don't want to go to a dark place with magic."  
  
"Neither did I, but that didn't stop me from almost ending the world."  
  
Harry paled.  
  
"You nearly ended the world!"  
  
"I'm guessing Spike skimmed over that part did he?"  
  
Harry nodded, and Willow took that as her cue to tell the entire story of what happened two years before, then continued on to tell him about the first and the final battle.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat in stunned silence.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?"  
  
"I had no idea that magic could be that powerful. If I could wield that kind of power I could destroy Voldemort for good."  
  
"No!" There was a lot of power behind that no, Harry could practically feel it.  
  
"Why? If I could."  
  
"Harry, once you start down that path you risk becoming just as bad if not worse then Voldemort."  
  
"But you came back."  
  
"At what cost though Harry? I almost destroyed the world, I have human blood on my hands and that can never wash off. I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night because I can still hear Warren screaming. I almost didn't come back; I almost killed my best friend. Sure you think that you can handle it, after all think of the lives that you would be saving, but it corrupts you, and soon you can't live with out it. You think to your self that it will all balance out the lives you save verses the darkness that you wield. But it doesn't Harry, it never balances out."  
  
Harry cast his eyes down, he knew she was right.  
  
"Harry you are so lucky, you have teachers who will guild you and help you make the right choices when it comes to magic. With me I had to stumble around in the dark, hoping that my spells would work out right."  
  
Willow scruffed up Harry's already scruffed hair, and smiled at him.  
  
"Tell me about your self Harry, I want to know the REAL Harry Potter." 


	11. Part 11

Another Evens

By: Angela M

Notes: I'm very sorry to all who have been waiting for this to come. My muse not only abandoned me, but life got in the way. It's been go go go for months, I had to get a higher paying job so my husband could take a chance on teaching. It was a good choice by the way. I'm hoping now that I've turned out another chapter that Miss Muse will continue to stay by my side.

Thank you all who reviewed and told me to get off of my lazy butt.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but darn it I wish I did.

Part 11:

Harry told Willow everything, from being locked in closet at the Dursley's to loosing Siris.

"It's my fault, if - - - if it hadn't been for me, Sirius would still be here." Tears threatened to stream down Harry's face and Willow could tell that he was using all of his will to prevent it from Happening.

She reached over and embraced Harry in a hug and tried to sooth some of his pain.

"It's not your fault Harry, bad things happen. If it's anyone's fault it's Voldemorts."

"He's so powerful Aunt Willow. I know that at school it might come off a little more confident, but I'm not. I'm terrified, this man killed my parents, killed a lot of good people. He's stronger then I am, older and willing to use dangerous and dark magic to get what he wants. I'm afraid that they are all putting too much faith in my abilities."

Willow continued to hold Harry.

"He probably is stronger then you Harry, but you have something that he doesn't. You have your friends, I know you don't want them to get involved, but it's too late. They've accompanied you on your adventures too often for you to just cut them out. They've made their choice, be happy that they choose you. As a former side kick, trust me Harry, they're going to help you if you like it or not."

Harry pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Willow."

With everything being out in the open Harry went through Willow's magic books with abandonment. It was just like when Harry learned he was a wizard all over again. There were so many things about Magic that he just hadn't realized, so much more then he possibly dreamed. However Aunt Willow keeps a close eye on what he was reading and encouraged him to ask questions, but still warned him of the dangers.

"Aunt Willow, do you think that I could learn to turn people into Rats?"

Willow poked her head from out of the kitchen and gave Harry a smile.

"With lots of practice, turning a person into a rat and back again is a whole lot different that transfiguring a rat to a tea cup. Trust me; you don't want to mess with transmogrification if you don't know all the ins and outs of the spell. I had a friend, well sort of, who turned her self into a rat. The problem was she didn't know how to turn her self back, and it was years before I even had enough power to turn her back. As it stands I had to be junked up on magic to even attempt it."

"So I'm guessing that isn't something that you want to teach me?"

"Let's handle basic wandless magic before we tackle that subject, kay?"

"Alright," Harry said with a little dejection. "Well what about summoning the four elements? I've just finished reading about that."

"Tell you what, first we'll focus on basic levitation, and then we'll go from there. Summoning the elements is no easy thing; it took me almost three years to successfully summon all four."

"Alright, when can we start?"

"Right after lunch."

"Brilliant!"

Harry couldn't wait his first lesson with wandless magic.

They both sat on the floor in silence, focusing on the pencil which was barely raised about the carpet. It started to shake as it rose to chin level, then as if someone let go it fell to the floor.

Harry sighed in frustration. "Why won't it raise any higher?"

"Because you're frustrated. This type of magic ties heavily into your emotions. Take a deep breath and try to calm your thoughts."

Harry took a deep breath, and then slowly let it out.

"Picture the pencil in your mind, it ways no more then a feather. Now open your eyes and focus."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the pencil; he took a deep breath and willed it into the air. It wobbled a bit then began to rise.

"Good, now keep calm and breath. That's right; raise it a little higher now."

The pencil rose about their heads, and stayed there. Harry smiled brilliantly and was about to pluck the pencil from the air when the door opened.

"Jeez Willow, you only know the kid for a month and you already have him playing with the dark arts."

The pencil dropped.

"Xander!"


	12. Part 12

Another Evans

By Angela M

Notes: Ah yes, finally and update. I know its been close to a half a year but my muse (the finicky little so and so that she is) abandon me. She's not exactly back but at least she stops by for coffee now and then. Oh and if no one noticed, I'd like to apologies for miss spelling the title of my own fic on chapter 11.

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and email and told me to get my butt in gear.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Part 13:

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed jumping to her feet and embracing her oldest friend.

"Hey Will, how have you been?"

"Pretty good," She let go of Xander and looked towards Harry who had the pencil in hand as he got to his feet. "Harry, I'd like you to meet Xander Harris. Xander meet my nephew Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet ya." Xander said extending his hand.

Harry took it and began to shake. "Like wise."

"So," Xander said moving a spell book off the corner chair to make room for him to sit. "I see you're Auntie Willow wasted no time in bringing you into the fold."

"I'll have you know Xander Harris that I had nothing to do with it. Harry was already an accomplished wizard when he came." Willow said while crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't say accomplished."

"Piffle, Harry you've had 6 years of magic school, that's only 1 year less then I've been practicing. I say that makes you accomplished in our circle."

Harry tried to stifle a blush at the complement. "I don't have nearly the power you do; I mean I've never turned anyone into a rat before."

"Wait, did he say rat? Willow have you been ratting people!"

"He was trying to kidnap Harry, I had no choice."

"Of course, because turning people into rats happens by accident everyday."

Willow glared at Xander and he knew it was time to back off.

"Alright, animorphing aside, why was rat-boy trying to kidnap Harry?"

Willow got off the floor and took the spell book Xander was holding and moved it back onto the shelf.

"Seems Harry here has a destiny."

Xander gave Harry a look of deep sympathy. "Ah Jeez, Man I am so sorry. So what's the deal?"

"Evil Wizard wants to take over the world, and I'm the only one who can stop him." Harry said.

"Oh so the standard destiny deal. Tough brake. What exactly is Mr. Evil after, is he British?"

Harry nodded

"He's the Hitler of the wizarding world; he wants to exterminate non-magical people."

Xander shook his head as if in confusion. "You would think England would be beyond ethnic cleansing."

"It's not limited to England, from what Harry tells me this anti-non-magic attitude is plaguing the entire wizarding world."

"Anything we can do to help?" Xander asked.

Willow shook her head.

"Well that sucks. Oh before I forget, Bondy wanted to see you when you have a moment."

This time Willow allowed Harry to come with her when she went to see Bondy, and on the walk down explained how Semi-Charmed was different then most tattoo parlors.

"So you cast spells on the ink that's used, cool."

"Not big spells, just a little spell to increase luck, love or protection things like that."

"How long have you been doing this?" Harry asked while opening the door to Semi-Charmed. Bondy looked up from some paper work when Harry and Willow walked in.

"Not too long. Bondy normally gets his sister to cast, but she's up in Canada on her honeymoon. I'm only going to be doing this for a couple more days."

"Told him did you?" Bondy asked.

"Yup, seems Harry's a wizard too."

"Run's in the family does it?" The artist enquired.

"My mother was a witch too."

"So was mine." Bondy looked to wards Willow and smiled. "Big Sexy Chad is back from his seminar, he's on his way over."

Harry looked at his Aunt the expression on his face clearly saying 'Big Sexy Chad?' Willow started to laugh.

"Chad used to work at an auto shop and his girlfriends keep stopping over. Almost always a different girl each time. The mechanics started to razz him and some one started to call him Big Sexy Chad to get his goat up, the name stuck."

For the next half hour Willow enchanted the tattoo ink, taking the time to explain the process to Harry who through was never a big fan of potions found the process really cool. Every now and then he would turn and watch Xander interact with Bondy, they weren't friends, oh they liked each other Harry didn't doubt that, but the manner of ease of which he saw between Xander and his Aunt just wasn't there.

"Harris, you back." A voice said from the door.

The man wasn't overly tall just slightly taller then Xander, and not much older. His head was shaven and his ears were just slightly too big for his head. He had an easy smile which was a little on the goofy side but that in combination with his sad puppy dog eyes made him very popular with the ladies.

"Well if it isn't Big Sexy Chad." Xander replied back with a nod, Harry noticed that the tips of Chad's ears went a little pink as if he was a little embarrassed by the name.

"You're back early; I was told you weren't going to arrive till the end of August." Chad took a seat next to Willow and draped his arm over her shoulder and gave her a chased kiss on the cheek.

"Just got back today. How was the seminar?"

"Amazing, you know it doesn't matter how long I've been doing this I'm just always learning new things. And there's a smithy in England who's willing to work with me."

"Chad that's great!" Willow exclaimed. "Does that mean that we have you on board then?"

"Definitely, you're looking at the Watcher's Council's newest full time black smith."

Xander went over and shook Chad's hand and offered him congratulations.

Harry who had remained silent piped up. "Black Smith?"

"Sure Harry, Slayers fight not only with stakes but with swords, axes and cross bows. Medieval weaponry is hard to come by for daily use, unless you're willing to pay exuberant fees for antiques. You should see the amount of arrow heads the girls go through on a weekly basis. It isn't like it was in the old days when there was just one girl at a time that we had to keep in weapons."

Chad looked to the kid that Willow was taking to, cocked his head and then asked.

"Hey aren't you Harry Potter?"


	13. Part 13

Author's note: I know that it's been awhile, but my muse well she ain't been there for me. I've noticed a few people have comment on the timeline in chapter 3 I guess I'll clarify.

Petunia is born in 1967. Lily is born in 1968. Willow was born in 1981.

Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed, and I apologies for Harry not being more in character, but I'm trying.

Part 13:

'Not again, I can't even leave the country without people recognizing me.' Harry thought to himself.

"You've heard of Harry too?" Xander questioned.

"Sure, I've seen his face on the Daily Prophet. Hey man is it true that You Know Who used the killing curse on you?" Chad asked.

Harry bent his head a little and sighed. "Yes."

"Man that has got to suck. You know I was reading in the Prophet that you think that You Know Who is back."

"I don't think, I know."

"How?" the bald man pried.

"I really would rather not talk about, if that's ok." Harry said with a hint of pleading.

"Sure man, that's cool."

There was some strained silence for a few minutes then Harry decided that since he was the one the shot down the conversation he should be the one to resurrect it.

"You read the Daily Prophet; I thought that was a British publication?"

"One of magazine stands down in Wizopolis carries newspapers from all over the world. The Toronto Spell is probably my favorite, followed closely by The New York Divinator."

"You're a wizard then? What's Wizopolis"

Chad smiled at Harry and gave a little laugh. "Hardly, my Grandma was a muggle born witch, but do you think any of us knew that? Of course not, she thought why trouble us with a world that we'll have no part of. Oh and Wizopolis is the L.A. equivalent to what do you call it, Diagram Alley."

Harry gave it a bit of thought, so Chad had only somewhat recently found out about wizardry. "It's Diagon Alley. What made her tell you then?"

"Well, when I started to get pretty involved in my blacksmithing, she asked me if I could make her a cauldron. The truth came out after that, and I got a whole new list of cliental. It seems that the wizards and witches around this area were just begging for some authentic craftsmanship, rather then mass produced."

Harry looked to Willow and Xander. "How did you get involved with them?"

"I went to a conference aimed at trades-men, I met Chad there and when I noticed that he was making an iron dagger and struck up a conversation." Xander said.

"I had just moved on from being an apprentice when it came to Smithing, and unless someone has some specialty orders there's not a lot of work, now I had made some nice coin though my grandma's friends but it wasn't making enough to pay the bills. Then all of a sudden this one eyed carpenter is proposing this plan to get me full time smith work, all I have to do is make some weapons to showcase my work, and I'm thinking SWEET. And well you heard the rest of the story. I got the job now I'm moving to England."

"What about your wizard clients?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'll still take orders, it just means that they'll have to wait a little longer to get the product."

Willow stood up then and moved beside Harry and put her hand on his shoulder. "I hate to break up this session of meet the blacksmith, but now that I'm done that batch for Bondy we've got to go."

"We're we going?"

"Well I've got to go see Angel again, I thought you might come with me?"

"What about Xander?" Harry asked.

"I've got to go make a status report to the council."

Harry got up and said good bye to everyone and followed Willow out of the store. She put out her arm and a passing cab pulled over.

"How come you need to see Angel?"

"Remember how I told you that I do computer work for Angel?"

"I thought that was a ruse to go without me knowing."

"It was a partial truth. That night he didn't need me, but I do support his personal PC. It seems that Spike has been downloading porn on to Angel's computer…again, and he's picked up a virus."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement but then turned to watch the buildings as they passed. He rarely had a chance to explore muggle London, so now that he had a chance to see L.A. he didn't want to miss any of it.

"Harry, Harry we're here."

He turned to look at his Aunt, then looked past her to the large sign they were in front of 'Wolfram and Hart'.

They took the elevator up to floor Angel's office was on, and as they past the receptionist Harry though he heard her mutter under her breath, 'nice dress, loser.'

When they got to Angel's office Willow let them in then went to the computer which was open on the desk.

"Auntie Willow, did that woman just … that is to say did she call you…"

"Yes Harry, she did. That's Harmony, we went to high school together. I think she's just jealous that I still need oxygen."

"You mean she's a vampire too?"

Willow nodded her head.

"What happened to Vampires being evil?"

"Harmony's not exactly what I would call good."

"But she's not evil either?"

"I wouldn't trust her alone in the dark if that's what you're asking. She's not like Angel or Spike, she's soulless. Which means that if she has the motivation she'd turn on them in a second."

Willow opened up Angel's laptop and waited for it to boot-up, she noticed Harry trying to see what was going on out in the hall.

"Harry, why don't you go wonder around, I'm sure Angel won't mind."

"You sure?"

"Knock you're self out, but not literally please."

Harry grinned and walked out.

Wesley stood at one end of table talking to Fred, while still keeping an eye on the demons on the other end.

"What do you men we don't have a translator?" Wes said while moving his glasses up to pinch his noise, trying to quell the headache that was beginning to form.

"Seems he was another casualty of the evil employee purge."

"Lovely, just what we need."

On the other end of the table the demon delegates of the Ture'sh clan started to speak very aggressively in the language which non in the firm currently spoke. The head of the delegation started to walk around the table to stand before Wes, glaring at him she started to go for her knife.

"I'm sure that we can settle this matter, we just need more time to find an interpreter." Wes tried to say, but the demon woman just started to yell at him, or at least he thought she was yelling at him.

Then just when Wes was sure she would try to stab him, he heard someone speaking in the same language from the door.

All eyes turned and fell upon Harry Potter.


	14. Part 14

Chapter 14:

All eyes were on Harry. The demon that pulled the knife, walked to the boy. Harry couldn't help notice that she didn't so much seem to walk as glide across the room. She had ebony skin, and on her forehead skin, which bleed into her hairline was a dark charcoal snake skin-like pattern. Her head held high, she looked down her perfect aristocratic noise at Harry, and then spoke.

"You speak the serpent tongue?"

"If you mean am I a parselmouth, then yes." Harry was tempted to look away from her intense gaze, but held his ground and looked her back into her eyes, which had black vertical pupils.

She smiled and then gave a quick glance back to her companions still on the other side of the briefing table, the look her companions gave back clear ment something, then turned back to Harry.

"You'll do."

"Um, if I might inquire," Wesley interjected. "But, Harry you're a parselmouth?"

"I am."

Wesley's shoulders seemed to release tension and he looked to the ceiling.

"Thank god, Harry we're in a bit of bind. These demon's are called the Ture' Sh, and they've come to Wolfram and Hart to negotiate a land deal, the problem is we don't have anyone who can understand them. How would you feel about interning here this summer?"

"I'm not even 16, and you want me to intern."

"It'll look great on a college application. The negotiations, with luck should only last a week."

Harry hesitated.

"Please Harry, these are not human-aggressive demons, but they have a lot of pride. I'm afraid that if we slight them by backing out of negotiations they might retaliate in some way."

"Not human-aggressive you say? You'll have to clear it with Aunt Willow."

Wesley smiled, "Leave that to me."

"Absolutely not."

"Be reasonable Willow."

"I am Wes, Harry doesn't need to spend his summer translating demon-speak. What if they aren't as peaceful as you say?"

"I never claimed they were peaceful. Plus they view anyone who speaks their language as blessed by the gods, Harry included. He'll be perfectly safe."

Willow sighed; it would look good on a university application, but still.

"You also seem to forget that you represent a man who is part of an international magical hate group, whose leader I might add has made it part of his mission statement to kill MY nephew."

"The firm has dropped Lucius Malfoy as a client, considering Angel's close ties to you it was determined to be a conflict of interest and unethical to let Mr. Malfory continue to retain our services."

"If he says yes, then so be it. But I don't want him left alone with the demons for any reason."

"Done."

Xander was in the kitchen making stir fry when Willow walked in with desert.

"So Harry is going to translate for Wes this week huh?"

Willow put the bag on the counter.

"Told you did he?"

"As Soon as you dropped him off, Yoda. Speaking of Harry, did you know he's never had a birthday party?"

Willow's eyes which were moments ago smiling narrowed.

"One day I'm going to Little Surry and turning Petunia into a frog."

"So, no?"

"That's a no. So let me guess, with Harry's upcoming birthday you want to throw him a party. I'm not sure he'll have much fun, all his friends are in England."

Xander smiled. "Sexy Chad was telling me about something called Floo Powder."

After the first day of negotiations with Harry realized one thing, land deals were incredibly boring. He was looking forward to just relaxing on the couch and spending some time with Willow. But it seems that Xander and Willow had an emergency meeting in Orange County with its resident Slayer, leaving Harry on his own. Not wanting to be alone, Harry wondered down the Semi-Charmed to see how Bondy was doing.

"So, ever think of having ink done?" Bondy asked Harry, who was absent mindedly looking through a binder of tattoos in Semi-Charmed.

Harry gave a half smile.

"Aunt Petunia would never have allowed it. She said only freaks and sailors got tattoos."

"But what do you think?"

"I've always fancied the Gryffindor coat of arms on my shoulder." Harry said pointing to his left shoulder blade. "But I don't think Aunt Willow would approve."

Bondy smirked. "Your aunt has a dolphin tattoo on her ankle, so you might be surprised. You should ask her; just make sure to mention that it can be a charmed tat, increasing protection. That'll sway her a little bit."

"I'll give it some thought."

Bondy grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil then moved over to where Harry was sitting.

"What does the crest look like?"

"Well, it's got a rampant gold lion facing east. It's placed in the center of shield, the background of which is divided into four going red yellow, yellow red. Under the shield, I'd like the Gryffindor motto, fortis animi."

"Do you have a picture?"

"I can get you one."

"Bring it down, and I'll made a mock-up for you to show Will."

"Brilliant."

Willow's answer was no.

Harry tried to convince her otherwise, but she just didn't think a fifteen year old needed to get a tattoo.

"But we can charm it; give me a little bit of added protection."

"I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up. I just think it's something that you'll want to think a little more about. Tattoos aren't something that just away, it's forever. Now it's getting late, and Wes expects you at the office first thing. So you should get to bed."

Harry's 3rd day translating was going the same as the previous two days. Wes would make a proposal, and the Ture'Sh would reject it. This would go back and forth until both sides agreed to give a little and take a little. At the rate they were going Wes was sure that they would finish negotiations by Friday, July 30st to be exact, and the day before Harry's sixteenth birthday.

Part of Harry was hoping to go to Wizopolis and maybe find a wand retailer. The other part wanted to wait to see Ollivander, after all he did craft the best wands in the wizarding world. He still was trying to convince Willow to let him get a tattoo, once Bondy implanted the thought into his head, he just couldn't seem to shake it.

He was picturing how cool it would be to show Ron, but then he pictured how Hermione would give him that patronizing look of hers while telling him that it was silly to disfigure himself for who she would call a passing fancy.

The fantasy would have continued if it weren't for the 7 foot demon apparating into the center of the board room and swinging an axe at his head.

"Lucius says hello."


	15. Part 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer as well as Televisions Angel are not owned by me and I plan on making now money off of this at all, I promise.

Notes: Thanks to everyone who took to time to review. I know its been a while since I last updated, but think of it this way at least the time between chapters is getting shorter.

Thanks

Angela M

Part 15:

The demon standing on the table before Harry swung his ax above his head. Then he brought it down in a clean arch right towards where Harry was sitting. In a fraction of a second Harry pushed his hands hard against the table, causing his chair to knock over on its back. Harry looked up from the floor to see the demon's ax get imbedded in the briefing table. Rolling off the chair he got to his feet and started to back up, while reaching into his sleeve. He frowned when he remembered that his wand was floating some where in the Pacific.

"Filthy infidel." Yelled the head of the Ture 'Sh delegation, Princess Tsu'sira. "You dare, dare attack one who speaks the blessed tongue."

The 7 foot demon seemed to ignore her, but more then likely he didn't understand her. He pulled his ax from the table, then jumped down to stand in front of Tsu'sira.

"Fall upon you're knees before me, and I might forgive you're dishonour." She hissed.

The 7 footer threw back his head and laughed. "I don't know what you said, little she-demon, but if you think you can protect that human, you are sadly mistaken."

The Demon then backhanded the Princess so hard she few across the room and crashed through the glass wall. Wolfram and Hart employees cautiously looked into the room but made no move to help.

Not for the first time Harry really wished that he had his wand on him. He started to move away from the demon, when his eye was caught by Wesley raising a very big hand gun. The large demon laughed again, and started again to move towards Harry. It had completely forgotten about the Tsu'sira, who had gotten up from the glass and started to walk back towards Harry's attacker.

When he took another step towards Harry, Tsu'sira pulled the sword strapped to her back and severed the 7 foot demons legs at the knees, then when it feel forward on it's face, she plunged the sword straight through his neck, effectively severing its head.

"Can't say she didn't warn him." Harry said to Wesley, who lowered his gun. "I'm guessing Malfoy is a little annoyed that you dropped him as a client."

"It would seem so."

""

"You said he would be safe Wes."

"And he was."

"How can you call a 7 foot Mawthroph demon swinging an ax at my Nephew safe?"

Wesley sighed and switched the phone to his other ear.

"Willow, I'm sorry Harry was almost hurt, but this call isn't really about that. The negotiations are complete, the Ture'sh signed the agreement, a full day ahead of schedule, and now Harry has a very impressive looking reference for the future. What I call about was the party."

"Is everything set up?"

"It took us a little bit of juggling but we were able to get the Floo Network setup in one of the conference rooms."

"Thanks, I guess we'll see you there on Saturday."

""

Harry slept late on Friday morning, and at around 11 he stumbled out of bed and joined Xander in the kitchen.

"Morning."

"So heard there was a little incident at the Evil Lawyer Building."

"Lucius Malfoy hired a demon to kill me. Aunt Willow was pretty miffed."

Xander poured Harry a cup of tea and slid the milk and sugar over.

"I think she's just annoyed that you're in harms way. She remembers what it was like to be demon bait, the constant running for your life can get a little tedious."

"It's not my fault; I just wanted to be a regular kid not some pre-destined hero. For once it would be nice to only have to worry about what I'm going to be when I grow up, rather then wonder if I'll live till the end of the school year."

"Hey, singing to the coir, well not about the hero thing, but I remember high school. If some demon wasn't trying to date then eat me, it was some big shot evil trying to open the hell mouth, or ascent, or wipe out human existence. Bondy told me you want a tattoo."

"Aunt Willow said no."

"Well see that's what having totally irresponsible incredibly good looking almost uncle is for."

"Won't she be mad?"

"I can handle Willow, trust me."


	16. Part 16

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and Harry Potter are not owned by me in any way shape or form. However Sexy Chad and Bondy are mine, but don't tell Bondy that, his ego is big enough as it is.

Notes: Yes, it's been too long since I updated, but I have an excuse, a real one this time. I've purchased a house. I won't move into it till the end of July, but so much has to be done to get ready.

I know that may of you were looking forward to the party, but this just squeezed its way in, so Next chapter remember to bring your streamers and ware your party hats.

Oh and who should be invited, let me know.

Part 16:

Willow arrived back at the apartment to find Harry and Xander gone. She waited for a while then eventually went down to semi-charmed and called into the door as she walked in.

"Bondy, have you seen Xan." She stopped in mid sentence then cried out. "Xander, I'm going to KILL you!" Harry was sitting with his chest exposed with an almost completely coloured rampant lion over his heart.

"Willow, I can explain."

"Explain! You've allow Bondy to mutilate my nephew, how can you explain that!"

"Willow, you're being irrational."

"Office, now." She didn't ask Bondy, she just walked past him giving Xander a look that could kill, though thankfully it didn't, and closed the door when Xander followed her in.

"I though you said Willow was ok with this?" Bondy asked, irritation creeping into his voice.

"I believe that Xander said that he would take care of it. Aunt Willow was never mentioned."

Bondy just shook his head and went back to finishing the tattoo, it was too late to stop and Bondy took too much pride in his work to just leave it unfinished.

"How could you, he's just a kid" They could hear Willow yell.

"He's had a death mark on his head since he was 11, and a prophesy about him to boot. God Willow, Harry don't think that he'll survive till his graduation, let alone till the end of this school year. Why not let him have something, something impulsive and permanent. Let him have something so he can say he was here, and he did this typically stupid teenaged thing. Hopefully he'll live long enough to regret it.

But remember the first thing you did after we blew up the mayor, you went and had that little blue dolphin put on your ankle. Do you remember what you told me, after you had it done? I do, because I didn't understand, not then. You said that life was too short to not do the things which might be mistakes for tomorrow, because with our lives you weren't sure you'd have the chance to see tomorrow."

"He's 16 Xander"

"But will he live to be 17?"

Bondy and Harry, didn't know that Willow had started to cry, they didn't see the terror in her eyes and they didn't see Xander embrace her and apologies for going over her head, they just heard them stop fighting.

The tattoo was finished by the time that Xander and Willow exited the office, and Bondy finished up telling Harry how to care for his new piece of body art.

"Harry, you knew I didn't approve." Willow said in a tone, which immediately made him feel ashamed for listening to Xander. "And where as Xander has made some good points on behalf of your new artwork, I would appreciate you talking to me in the future before you do something so permanent, at least let me THINK I'm the adult."

That was all that was said on the subject, and then they went home.

""

Harry was unsure of the time, when he opened his eyes. Like every morning he would look over to his alarm clock and try to read the time. But no matter how many times he tried, he still needed to put his glasses on to see the clock properly.

It was 10am, and Harry vaguely noticed the slight discomfort of his new tattoo. A smile slowly spread across his face, his birthday present from Xander. Harry was 16.

When he entered the kitchen to pour him self a tea, he was somewhat surprised to find Xander already gone, and a large bacon and egg breakfast waiting for him.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Willow said with a kiss.

"Thanks."

He added a little bit of honey to his tea, and drowsily drank it. Reaching over to sample his very yummy birthday breakfast, he noticed that in front of his plate there was a present. Now this wasn't the normal Dursley present, which normally consisted of a copper and an old sock of Uncle Vernon, this present, was wrapped in shiny gold foil with a dark burgundy ribbon.

Willow was looking at him with a smile on her face, and for a moment she looked just like his mother did in the mirror of Eris. His heart swelled, and at that moment he knew that he loved his aunt, the fact that she was family finally and truly hit home and he realized that he was loved.

Various different emotions danced across Harry's face, and Willows own smile faltered.

"What's that matter?" Concern in her voice she laid her hand on his.

"Nothing, everything is perfect."

He hesitantly reached out and picked up the gift, it was heavy. Carefully he pulled off the ribbon, and with equal care he lifted the tape trying not to rip the paper. When he was done unwrapping the gift, in his hand he held a book. It wasn't unlike the many school books that were currently stacked in his truck. It was bound in dark blue leather, and gold leaf trimmed the spine. He cracked the cover, and the smell of a new book bombarded his senses. There was a dedication on the first page, written with a scented gel pen, strawberry in fact.

"_It takes a lot of courage to release the familiar and seemingly secure, to embrace the new. But there is no real security in what is no longer meaningful. There is more security in the adventurous and exciting, for in movement there is life, and in change there is power._ – Alan Cohen

_Happy Birthday Harry_

_Love your Aunt Willow_

Harry smiled and turned the page and realized what the book was. It was a book a spells, Willow's spells. It contained potions, and incantations, blessings, chants, prayers, rituals and various other wandless magic spells. There were quite a few blank pages at the end, to add more to the book if he wanted to. As he flipped through the pages, he noticed that there was a page marked with thick purple ribbon.

"That is a soul restoration curse. Hopefully you'll never need to use it, but I suggest that you memorize it, just in case."

His breakfast forgotten, Harry hugged his Aunt and wondered if this might just be the best birthday yet.


	17. Part 17

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Harry Potter and this story is written merely for fun. Please don't sue.

Notes: I know it's been a long time since this has been updated, and this chapter its self is somewhat short. But I have a good reason this time, really I do. See I bought a house, and my muse got lost in the move, she's only now made her way back to me. Unfortunately the little minx has been rather closed lipped as of late, it seems she holds it against me for not making sure she had the right address. Muses, I tell ya, can't live with them, can't write with out them.

Part 17

It was almost 3pm when Willow and Harry entered the front Lobby of Wolfram and Hart. He hadn't really wanted to go back to the office, but Wes called and said there were some last minute negotiations that Harry needed to be present for.

"I hope this won't ruin you're dinner reservations Aunt Willow."

"If it does I'll turn Wes into a rat."

"What's with you and rats?"

"They make a great noise when you grab them by the tail and hit them against the side walk."

Harry stopped, mouth agape, she couldn't have said that.

Willow saw his expression and started to laugh.

"Do I really look like the type to go all torture-y on innocent little rodents? The truth is, a friend of mine in high school turned herself into a rat, and I spent over 3 years trying to turn her back. I was able to turn things into rats, but reversing them, well that's a little more then the normal David Copperfield magic."

When Willow stopped talking Harry realized that they had passed Harmony's desk, and were standing in front of the main conference room. It was the same room that the negotiations had taken place in. He noted briefly that Harmony hadn't been at her desk, and that the large window of the conference room had finally been replaced, but the blinds were currently pulled.

Willow didn't make a motion to open the door, so Harry stepped in front of her and pushed the door open.

'SURPRISE!"

The room was filled with people, people he new, the most important people in his life actually.

'For he's a jolly good fellow…" They began to sing in unison, as Harry just stood in the door way mouth ajar.

Back by the windows were Angel, Spike & Harmony. Fred stood between Gunn and Wes and Lorne was singing his heart out, in the middle of the room. He saw Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred George, Hermione, Nevile & Luna. There were other members of the Order of the Phoenix as well; Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, and Dumbledore. On the other side of the room stood Xander, Bondy, Sexy Chad, and another blonde woman he hadn't met before.

Harry was speechless, so Willow spoke for him.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

He fought back the tears, as the people in the room began to approach him, all giving a variation of Happy Birthday and well wishes.

The ocean freighter had finished docking about a hour before hand, and no one noticed when one more rat ran off the gang plank and into the darkness surrounding the dock yards.

The poor rat dodged a gauntlet of death, narrowly missing cars and cats as it made its way past civilization and into the country side.

It ran until its little legs could run no further, and the little rat hid in a small trench beside a farms field and slept through the day, waiting for night to fall once more.

The party at Wolfram and Hart lasted most of the night. Willow had the affair catered with Mexican food, and had a chocolate cake made special for the occasion. Everyone had eaten their fill and shortly after they gave Harry his presents.

He received an engraved cauldron filled with chocolate frogs from Chad and Bondy. The Weasley's gave Harry a new knitted sweater in blue monogrammed with gold, as well as an England Quidditch jersey, which Harry had proudly put on.

Hermione had given Harry a book on the socio-economic difference between the English magical community verse the North American magical community. However when Harry tried to hid his lack of enthusiasm Hermione laughed and showed Harry that the book was hallow in the middle and was charmed to shrink what ever was put between its pages.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix had given Harry a gift basket of chocolate and other candies. But Dumbledore had given Harry a separate gift of a framed picture of Lily kissing James after he won the final Quidditch match for Gryffindor in their seventh year. Harry lovingly ran his finger over the picture as his mother ran up to his father and kissed him passionately knocking him off his broom.

Xander had already given Harry his gift the day before, and Willow had given hers to him at breakfast, which left only the members of Wolfram and Hart.

"Harry, we'd like you to have this." Wesley said as he handed Harry a long Heavy box.

He put it on the table and pulled off the black ribbon holding the steal gray box together, then lifted the lid.

Slowly he reached in and pulled out the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. It was more beautiful then even Godric Gryffindor's sword. It a long sword with its hilt a braided pattern of while and yellow gold encrusted in what looked to be garnets, but engraved along the blade were markings that Harry couldn't place.

"It is said to have been forged by Hephaestus himself. Those markings are an ancient Greek prayer to Athena asking for guidance in battle. We found it in the vaults when we took over, and next to it was a prophesy saying it would be used to help stop a dark wizard with a fractured soul."

Harry was speechless.

"However, the prophesy could be a forgery. Its been known to happen, but on the off chance that it's real we thought you should have it."

"Thank you, everyone."

And then they partied.


	18. Part 18

NOTE: Harry just turned 16. Also I would just like to mention something if any one was wondering. I know that the Angel timeline is slightly skewed, unfortunately there's no help for that. See if you all remember season 5 of Angel took place almost immediately after season 4, so some of the early episodes take place in the summer. In my timeline, my entire story takes place after Hell bound (Spike becomes Corporeal) and before Life of the Party (Which takes place during Halloween).

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue.

PART 18

Molly was walking about the room looking for Arthur when she saw Harry's aunt re-enter the conference room, with a small thin-ish box under her arm.

"Willow dear, I don't think we've been properly introduced."

Mrs. Weasley held out her hand, which Willow took and gave a moderate shake.

"I'm Molly Weasley."

"Harry's told me so much about you."

She smiled at the knowledge.

"He has?"

Willow nodded. "The way he talks about, I think you're like the mom that he never had."

"Oh well, we think of Harry like he's one of the family. He and Ronny have been chums since they took the Hogwarts train together that first year. Now those three, Hermione, Ron and Harry are as thick as thieves."

"They remind me a lot of Xander, Buffy and my self."

"Buffy, Ron was telling me that she's a Vampire Slayer."

"She's one of them."

"Tell me again how that happened?"

-!--#

As Molly was chatting up Willow, on the other side of the room Arthur was in a corner talking with Fred.

"..and that's pretty much the principle behind matter manipulation."

"Fascinating. I can't tell you enough how impressed I am by the things muggles come up with. You know I have quite the electric plug collection."

Fred laughed.

"Well Mr. Weasley, you know in America the plugs look quite different then they do in England."

Arthur's eyes lit up like a little boy in a candy store.

"Do they now?"

"Would you like to come down to my lab with me. I can show you all sorts of need um muggle inventions, and can probably find you another plug for your collection."

"Oh, I'd like that."

-!--#

"I wonder where they're going?" Remus wondered out loud while looking at Arthur and the muggle girl leave the room.

"Pardon?"

Remus turned his attention back to Xander, and then just shook his head as if to say nothing, continue what you were saying.

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

"Harry told you?"

Xander shook his head.

"Naw, a friend of mine's a werewolf, Willow's ex-boyfriend actually. It's close to the full moon and I can see that you're a little antsy. Oz used to have that same look."

Remus had a look of confusion Passover his face.

"I thought that you went to a muggle school?"

"Sure, a muggle school built on top of the Hellmouth. Oz was bit during his first try through senior year."

"What did he do during his transformation?"

"He locked him self in the book cage in the library, but when he went to college he had a cage installed in his basement."

"Didn't the other people in the house wonder about that?"

Xander smiled.

"It was Sunnydale, people tended not ask a lot of questions. Plus most of his band-mates lived in the same house, and they knew."

"What happened to him?"

"Well he and Willow broke up, and then he went to Tibet to learn to control the wolf."

"How did that turn out?"

"Pretty good, for the most part. It seems that with careful meditation he was able to stay human during the full moon, that is unless he was around something that caused um how do I say it. Uh, strong emotions. He couldn't be around Willow, because she broke his concentration."

Remus's eyes went wide. Meditation, could it really be as simple as that. His body was wracked with pain from the wolfsbane potion, every time he took it, could there be another way?

"Do you still keep in contact with him? I would love to talk to him about his methods."

"I haven't, but I think that Willow does. I'll ask her."

-!--#

Dumbledore motioned over to Xander and Remus.

"They are having quite the conversation. I haven't seen that level of hope on Remus's face since the day I hired him as the DADA professor at Hogwarts. Well no matter, what was it you were saying Mr. Wyndam-Price?"

"I was asking about what exactly is taught in Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

-!--#

"So you can just change any of your features at will?"

"That's right." With that Tonks elongated her noise, and changed her hair color from pink to green. All of the men, Gunn, Angel and Spike smiled at the change.

"I mean Spike and I can change our faces, but just one way or the other."

"Could I see it? I've never had any experience with Vampire's in the field, and I've always wandered what they really look like, as opposed to the pictures."

As the two vampires changed to their game faces, Tonks smiled and shook her head. "I wouldn't want to run into you in a dark alley that's for sure."

-!--#

"Bloody brilliant Harry." Ron exclaimed as he looked at Harry's new tattoo. Neville nodded his head in agreement, while Hermione rolled her eyes in general disapproval.

"Do you think mum would let me get one?"

"Don't be daft Ron, mum would kill you before she let you get a tattoo." Ginny said.

"But Charlie has an earring."

"Charlie is also an adult living on his own, and doesn't have to obey mum's rules."

"You're lucky Harry, I don't think my gran would allow me to get one." Neville supplied.

"Yes Harry, how did you convince your aunt to let you get one?" Luna asked.

Harry had the good graces to blush slightly.

"Actually she was furious when she found out. The tat was a gift from Xander."

"What's a tat?"

"It's muggle slang for a tattoo, Ron." Hermione added.

Harry told the group about Xander and the semi-charmed Tattoo parlor. He then told them about the work that he's been doing for Wolfram and Hart as well as the assassination attempt by Malfoy.

"Dad was really happy that Wolfram and Hart dropped Malfoy as a client. I mean they don't argue too much in the Wizarding World courts, but according to Dad they've never lost a case. It's just lucky that your aunt is friends with their CEO."

"Harry aren't you a little worried? I mean Wolfram and Hart is kind of evil, not to mention that it's run by a vampire."

"Oh Hermione, you're just over reacting. Vampires aren't nearly as fierce as they're made out to be. They're just misunderstood." Luna said.

"Hate to burst your bubble sugar-plum, but Vampires are twice as nasty as you've been lead to believe." Lorne said walking up behind the kids, holding fresh cake for everyone. He then went on to tell the tale of Liam of Galway.

-!-#-

George and Fred relaxed on one of the conference room couches talking to Bondy about the trials and tribulations of being entrepreneurs. The nice thing about meeting people who didn't live in the same area, was they were far more likely to take them seriously. Their mother for example would probably have a melt down is she knew that her sons poured over profit margins and worried about sales in the forth quarter.

-!--#

Across the ocean, a small rat continued to make its ways across the country side, till it reached the manor of its lord.

Navigating the rooms, it followed the voices until it came to a run down sitting room. In the corner sitting was his master.

"Is that a friend of yours?" Voldemort asked of Peter as the rat slowly walked across the floor.

"No my lord, not that I know of."

The rat got on his hind legs and in a little rat voice tried calling out to Voldemort to let him know that he wasn't really a rat.

His callings were cut off however, by the large snake that had been coiled under Voldemort's chair stuck out with lightning speed and swallowed the rat whole.

The last thought that went through the Death Eater turned rat's mind before he died wasn't a pleaded for his life it was just simply.

"Bugger."


End file.
